1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to a data processing system and more particularly to assigning, by functional domain, separate pairs of servers to primary and backup service processor modes within a grouping of servers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A server system typically includes multiple processors, with one processor designated as a service processor. A service processor performs one or more platform level functions to manage the hardware of the server and to interact with other servers in a grouping of servers.